


Everyone Knows by Jassy

by Jassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, Sam didn’t really think anything of it. Sure, it was a little unusual. But in their line of work, the occasional weird reaction was sort of, well, normal.

They’d had a really good hunt. A basic salt and burn, and they’d actually gotten to the spirit (a former brothel Madam, outraged that her house had become, of all things, a family home) before anyone died. Sure, the mom’s leg would be a while healing, and the son would have a nifty scar from the exploding lightbulb. But no fatalities, and neither of them had so much as a scratch.

Having accepted the effusive thanks, along with a home cooked meal, they packed up and hit the road. There was a possible poltergeist a few hours away, and Dean hadn’t wanted to wait. A couple hours down the road, stars twinkling overhead, just listening to music while Dean munched candy and bobbed his head. All of a sudden, Dean pulled over. Brakes squealed, gravel flew, and Sam jerked out of the mindless zone he’d been in. “Wha....”

Dean had already left the car. A second later, he wrenched open Sam’s door, dragged him out of the car, and pinned him to the ground. “The fuck.....?”

Dean slammed his mouth down over Sam’s, cutting off further attempts at speech. However, Dean’s tongue down his throat and Dean’s hard-on thrusting frantically against his belly were enough clues. Dean was horny.

Sam obligingly yanked up both their shirts and tried to get his own jeans open. Before he could, though, Dean was groaning into his mouth and spurting all over them. Time from lift off to touch down: approximately three point four minutes.

Dean went utterly limp on top of him. Sam had only made it to half hard, had a mess on his stomach, and gravel digging into his back. “Dean.” Deep, heavy breathing was his answer. “Dean!” More breathing. His brother was out cold.

Half amused, half irritated, Sam managed to get them both up, cleaned off, and back into the car. Dean woke up just enough to get in the way in his attempts to ‘help’.

Sam eventually settled on being amused. Mostly because this? This was prime teasing material. Sam hadn’t been that quick off the mark even when he was twelve.

Dean stayed conked out for a little over two hours, and was pissy when he woke. Sam snickered at him from behind the wheel, earning a sullen, “Oh, shut up.”

The second time it happened, well, Sam still didn’t think too much of it. After all, it wasn’t that weird, and Dean was probably stressed. Or something.

They had stopped at a wayside mid-morning so Sam could get rid of the early morning coffee he’d drank. Dean razzed him about having a bladder the size of a pea, Sam flipped him off, and left him in the car flipping through tapes and munching. As he was washing his hands, the door banged open. He jumped, splashing water all over the place. “Damn it. Dean, what the....”

  
Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the furthest stall. He didn’t bother to latch the door as he pulled Sam’s head down into a hungry kiss with one hand, the other unbuttoning his fly. Sam flailed, one hand landing on Dean’s shoulder, the other gripping the handicapped bar as Dean rutted frantically against his hip.

Again, it was over before Sam could really get started, another spot joining the water staining his jeans. Again, he was left with a mostly asleep Dean to clean up and get to the car. He gave a nearby family of four a sickly smile while the parents sniffed in obvious disapproval. Sam hoped they thought Dean was just drunk, not seriously come-dumb.

When Dean woke up a couple hours later, Sam glared at him. “Dude.”

“Dude, shut up!”

The third time it happened, Sam finally started to get suspicious. Because once, okay, fine, whatever. Twice, that was annoying, but at least he could embarrass Dean into letting him pick the music, even when he wasn’t driving. Three times, in less than twenty four hours? That was something else.

They’d checked into a motel, finally, and Sam had claimed first shower by virtue of having been humped and left high and dry. Twice. The moment he walked out of the bathroom, Dean grabbed him and tossed him on the bed. The only improvement of this time over the other was the part where they were naked and on a bed. Easy clean up, and no moving six feet of dead weight after.

Of course, Sam only cleaned himself up. Dean could scrub his own dried spunk off himself later.

While his brother remained passed out, Sam occupied himself with research. Everything he found suggested a low level hex. Something that almost any supernatural entity could cast, just by wishing hard enough. Although, whether it was fixed on Dean, or on one of his possessions, remained to be seen.

The moment Dean began to stir, Sam assumed a serious air. Dean scowled at him when his eyes opened, a dull flush creeping up his cheeks. Sam held up a hand when it looked like he would speak. “Don’t tell me to shut up. Three times now, you’ve jumped me, humped me, and finished in minutes. Now, we both know you’re something of a nympho, but that’s way out of the ordinary, even for you. Remember what dad always said? ‘Once is chance, twice in coincidence, three times is hunt-worthy.’”

Dean covered his face with an arm. “Sam-my! Come on, man, do we have to talk about this?”

“You’d rather stay the Three-Minute-Man? ‘Cause that’s fine with me, as long as you leave me out of it,” Sam sniffed. “No more humping my leg.”

“Bastard,” Dean said feelingly. He sat up, wincing as dried come pulled against sensitive skin. “Let me wash up.”

Sam waited patiently through Dean’s quick shower, busy planning future insults he could pull out when Dean got especially annoying. It was his duty as a younger brother to never let Dean forget this.

Dean came out and dressed in a pair of clean jeans, then sat in the chair opposite Sam’s at the rickety table. “Okay, geekboy. Whatcha got?”

“From what I can tell, it’s some kind of hex, Speedy-Dean,” Sam answered. “Shouldn’t be too difficult to break, once we find it.”

“Find it?”

“It was either placed directly on you, or on something you own. Something that you touch often, but not constantly, so probably not your clothes.” Sam peered at him over the laptop. “Yesterday, when you pulled the car over. What were you doing? Other than driving, I mean?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno. Just driving, having some candy. Laying out a plan for the poltergeist.”

“You weren’t thinking about sex? Or fiddling with anything in your pockets?”

“No and no. Same for the time at the wayside and here.” Dean frowned, scrubbing a hand through his wet hair. “Could it be on some sort of timed trigger?”

Sam pursed his lips. “I doubt it. I mean, it didn’t happen at any sort of regular interval. And if you weren’t already thinking about sex, it probably isn’t triggered by your body’s reactions. Maybe it’s controlled from a distance. Maybe. Somebody randomly activating it to mess with you.”

“Dunno who would do that. That’s just mean.”

“At least you’re getting off,” Sam pointed out.  
Dean waved that off. “Dude, come on. You think I’m actually enjoying any of this? No foreplay, no build up, no fun; just random orgasms, then I’m out like a friggin’ light. Where’s the afterglow? You know I like to bask in the afterglow.”

“You don’t bask, Dean. You wallow.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We need to figure this thing out. So I want you to, one item at a time, pick up everything you’ve had on you since this started.”

With a huge, put upon sigh, Dean snatched up his dirty jeans. He made a huge show of it, rubbing everything from his pockets all over himself, down to the last penny. When he finished, he gave Sam a ‘what now, genius’ look. Sam shrugged. “If it’s not on any of your things, it’s on you. Which means we’ll have to find someone w ho can remove it.”

“No. No way are we tellin’ anyone about this. For more reasons than just my rep. Or,” he added darkly, “have you forgotten that we’re brothers? Pretty much a no-no to hump your brother, no matter who you talk to.”

“Have you got a better idea? We don’t know who, or what, put this on you,” Sam shot back. “You have no control when it hits, and you’re useless after. What if it hits while we’re in the middle of something dangerous? I mean, if I go in alone, that’s one thing. But if I’m counting on you to watch my back and suddenly you’re humping me and passing out? Uh uh, not cool.”

Dean scowled and stomped around a bit, but he knew Sam was right. They couldn’t hunt, at least not as a team, until this was taken care of. More, Dean wouldn’t let Sam go alone. It was a big brother thing Sam hadn’t yet been able to break him of. “This sucks!” Dean slumped on the bed and sulked, absently pulling over his bag of candy.

Sam narrowed his eyes, brain ticking over. Dean had been eating his M&M’s in the car. He’d been eating them at the wayside. And his mouth had tasted of chocolate after Sam’s shower. And Dean hadn’t included the bag in his touch-test.

When it happened the fourth time, Sam wasn’t surprised. In fact, he laughed.

Dean popped the candies into his mouth one at a time. Orange, red, yellow, yellow, blue. When a green one went in, the effect was almost instantaneous. Crunch, went the candy, and up went Dean’s dick. Dean’s eyes glazed over, and he jumped up from the bed, one hand at his fly while the other reached for Sam.

Laughing almost too hard to stand, Sam none the less let his brother get relief against his hip, then laid him out on the bad again. Still laughing, he cleaned himself off and separated the hexed green M&M’s for later burning.

When Dean woke up, pissed before his eyes even opened, Sam started laughing. “This isn’t funny, Sam!”

“I, hee, I figured out, heehee, what the trigger is.” Sam knuckled tears from his eyes. “And I bet I even know what did it.”

“What?” Dean sat up, grimacing and scowling at Sam over the dried mess on his stomach.

“That ghost. The Madam. Did you, by some odd chance, say anything to piss her off?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign of discomfort. “I might have, maybe, said something,” he admitted.

“Like what?”

“Like her customers must have finished really quick, because she was too ugly for anyone to want to spend more than three minutes in her company. Or, you know, something like that,” Dean told him sheepishly.

“Uh huh. Well, Swifty, she got you back.” Sam held up the bag of M&M’s. “You were eating these each time it happened. And I’ll bet you had them on you at the house?” Dean nodded. “I was watching you this last time. Soon as you ate a particular color, it happened. Three guesses which color, and the first two don’t count.”

“Oh, come on. You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Dean stared in disbelief.

“Now, Dean. Everyone knows, the green ones make you horny.” Sam took one look at the growing outrage on his brother’s face and fell over laughing.

  


  


  
[Next](viewstory.php?sid=987&textsize=0&chapter=2)   


  


  


  


  


  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

  
[Submission Rules](submission.php) | [Contact Us](contact.php)  
Skin designed by [Literati](http://literati.livejournal.com/) based on a skin by Kali  
This archive was created on January 14, 2006.  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew damn well he was setting himself up for some really harsh pranks. Oh, sure, he knew his hair was safe. Dean was altogether too fond of running his fingers through it, not to mention getting a good hold in it when Sam was going down on him. So his hair was safe, but the rest of him was gonna be fair game. If he were really as smart as all that, he’d leave it alone. He’d never mention the ‘incident’ again.

But, damn it, he was still a bit miffed over the itching powder thing. That shit not only had itched until he’d taken a second shower, but it had also left him with a rash. Losing a few layers of skin off one’s palm was nothing in comparison to having a rash on one’s entire genital region. Plus, to add insult to injury, Dean had laughed every single damn time Sam’d had to apply the hydrocortisone cream to his bits. For a week. So really, when he looked at it like that, this was just him, finishing off that last prank war.

Not that Dean would see it that way, no matter how logically Sam planned to explain it to him.

It wasn’t easy to pull off. First, because Dean was understandably reluctant to eat any more of his favorite candy for a while. Second, because they really did live in each other’s back pockets, so getting the necessary time alone was rather difficult. But finally, Dean decided to spend an afternoon doing maintenance on the car, an activity that Sam was strongly discouraged from helping with.

Sam hightailed it(casually, of course) to the nearest grocery store. Where he purchased a dozen jumbo bags of peanut M&M’s, earning a weird look from the cashier. Back at the motel room, Sam opened each bag very carefully, slicing them open with a razor under the flap on the back of the bags. He separated out all the green ones, slipping them into one of the bags. When it was full, a precise application of super glue sealed the bag. Even to his eyes, there was no discernable evidence of tampering. The rest of the candy, plus the remaining bags, went into the dumpster around back. The ‘special’ bag went into the bottom of his duffle, wrapped tightly in a couple of shirts to avoid any tell-tale crinkle noises.

After that, all that he needed was patience. For a solid two weeks, Sam watched his brother’s purchases. Finally, he glimpsed the bright yellow bag that was his signal. Dean was riding a high of several consecutive hunts with only minor injuries to either of them. His confidence was back to it’s typical cocksure level, and with Sam no longer needling him every five seconds about it, he’d obviously put the incident behind him.

Sam sent his brother back out, claiming they were out of lube. Which they weren’t, but since Dean hadn’t been the last to use it, he didn’t know that. Sam swapped the two bags when Dean was gone again. Then, because attention to details was very important, he ditched the quarter full tube of lube. Dean would certainly get suspicious if he found it, and that would never do.

Preparations finally complete, Sam sat back to enjoy the fruits of his labors. Dean returned with new lubricant (five different kinds, which had Sam contemplating calling off the whole thing) they finished packing up, and headed out. Naturally, Dean drove. Sam settled back, eyes going to half-mast as they usually did when he wasn’t driving or they weren’t discussing something. The long, twisting gray road stretched out in front of them, hypnotic in it’s sameness. Sam managed to forget the candy, forget the prank. So his surprise when Dean suddenly brought the car to a swerving, screeching halt on the side of the road was genuine. “Dean! Shit, what’re you doing?”

Dean thrust his hand into Sam’s face. “Look! That bitch cursed more than that one bag of candy,” he snarled.

Sam focused on the handful of green candy in Dean’s hand. “Um, Dean? How do you figure...”

Dean emptied the bag over Sam’s lap, littering the front of the Impala with candy that they’d be finding for weeks after. “Come on, Sam! A whole friggin’ bag of green M&M’s? That just doesn’t happen. This is more than just a random, minor curse. We’re hundreds of miles and weeks away from that bitch, I bought this bag fresh this morning. We have to go back, do more research into her, and....”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. Dean was near to raving, eyes wild, hands punctuating his statements with short, furious motions. He was as near to panic as Sam had ever seen him. Sam scooped up a handful of candy from his lap and idly began to munch as he watched the show. Dean didn’t notice at first, too busy freaking out over the threat to his chosen snack food (and future sex life) to pay attention to him. When he finally did notice, he stopped mid-word to stare, mouth open. Sam popped in a couple more, crunching down extra hard. He grinned. Dean’s mouth worked for a moment. Then: “You. Bastard.”

Sam nearly choked, he started laughing so hard.

Twelve hours later, laughter was the last thing on his mind when he woke, tied spread eagle to the bed, dick hard and confined with a cockring. Dean stood at the end of the bed, lube in one hand, fluorescent green vibrator in the other.


End file.
